Embrace of the Starlight
by Crinkle
Summary: What if Hook did kill Peter on the deck the day Wendy and the boys were captured? Years later a girl who has wings comes to Neverland. Will she be able to bring him back with Tinks help? What happened to Wendy and the Lost boys? A new adventure emerges!:)
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Peter, Tink, Neverland, etc. J. M. Barrie would have to take the credit.  
  
This story came to mind the other night when I was watching the movie and so I decided I'd put it down on the screen. I hope you enjoy it. This may turn into a romance later but I'm not certain yet. I would appreciate reviews. Constructive Criticism is welcome. Also just happy "your story rocks" reviews are welcome as well:) I'd prefer no nasty reviews because I get all depressed and stuff and the whole rest of my day goes down the tubes. Moving on.........I hope you enjoy.  
  
Embrace of the Starlight  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Wendy's gaze never strayed from Peter. Her heart was slowly shattering each moment she looked at him. Hook was feeding him posion. Of course Peter was loved! She loved him so much it hurt. But Peter's face seemed to radiate a pain within that she could not reach. But oh did she love him. If only she could get to him, perhaps he could yet be saved. She didn't know how though.  
  
All the lost boys felt as if they were invisible. It was as if they were seeing another side of Peter that had never been shown before. It was as if he did not know anyone who loved him was there, and he was slowly breaking out into something that had been hiding for so long. They had never seen Peter like this. He had always been their leader. Their anchor. He was always cheerful and always knew what to do. Now they were looking at him with a whole new perspective. Peter's body was layed out on the deck motionless, battered. The powerful body was now weak with hurt. Peter's face had no more glow. Where was the glitter in his eyes? It was as if all the nightmares and unhappy thoughts had drowned out the old Peter and brought someone new. Someone so alone and sad, it was hard to look at him. Had this always been hiding in Peter? Had they all been blinded by Peter's games and pretends and not seen? Not seen the broken lonely boy inside?  
  
His tanned body lay on the deck battered. No longer could he fly. It was as if all the unhappy thoughts had pulled him down and tired him. He was broken. It was as if he had no memory of anything happy. The sun was gone and darkness was filling into every pore. All of his nightmares were swirling about him. His parents shutting the window, being alone, Wendy leaving him, Tink dieing, falling from his paradise in the sky, Hook. No longer could he remember what it felt like to have the wind rush through his hair as he flew through the air, the laughter of the lost boys, games, being a child forever, his games with Tink, his dance with Wendy. It was all gone and there was no more will to even try and save himself. He was lost. He was alone.  
  
His beautiful blue eyes looked up at her, his own blood pouring from a cut into his left eye. Hook yelled and he looked away from her to him. Wendy struggled in her captors arms but to no avail. As if in slow motion, Peters face seemed to smile sadly. Time slowed down and she knew she would remember his face like that forever. He knew this was it. No more adventures. He would die a young boy.  
  
Hooks' hook, fell in the air and the lost boys all looked away. Wendy could not. The hook plunged into Peter's chest. His body shuddered. Tears poured from Wendy's eyes as she sobbed and tried to go to him. Hook ripped his claw from Peter and with a sneer he looked into Peters frightened eyes. "Alone and unloved."  
  
Peters eyes that once held the stars began to dim as blood began to trickle from his mouth. The water became violent, rocking the boat and the wind screamed. Slowly, Peter's eyes closed as a tear slipped from them. Wendy screamed out to him, "Peter I love you!"  
  
Whether or not he heard her, Wendy never knew. For the boy who never grew up was no more. No more adventures. Peter Pan died that sad day. No more did the happy, mischivous, cocky boy come to any windows. The story of Peter Pan defeating Hook somehow was passed around. Many dreamed of the day he would come, but none knew the story was pretend. None really knew he was no more. The day the life of Neverland was killed, the pirates took the youths body and threw it into the violent water, where it is said the mermaids took it to a secret place to honor him.  
  
As for the children, no one is for sure what ever happened to Wendy, her brothers, or the lost boys. It is said they somehow escaped and flew back to England. But it is also said they never got off the Jolly Roger alive.  
  
All that is known for sure, is that a certain fairy awaits the day the youthful boy would return. For the two shared a bond stronger than anyone can fathom. For if one could bring back the other, it would certainly work the other way around. For Tink waited in their home under the big oak for the day someone would come and get his body from the mermaids. For she was too small to reach the hidden layer in time and still draw breathe. But, crying for years on, she knew not how anyone would come. For no one could fly to Neverland without Peter's and her help.  
  
Since fairies are so small, she could only focus on one emotion at a time. Poor Tink still couldn't get the image of Peter out of her head and so never left the Neverland.  
  
It would be a long while before the tears stopped and Neverland saw a figure fly in the air again. 


	2. Ghosts of the Past

Authors note: Thanks so very much for the reviews. does a little jig They were wonderful! I am hoping to update veryday now that summer has come along. We'll see. By the way, please forgive me for the spelling errors and such. I don't have a spell check and a lot of the times I miss quite a few spelling errors and stuff. So please bare with me here.  
  
Emma: Thanks for the review. Yes it is sad that Peter died. I'm a sucker for sad things.  
  
Elisa: Thanks for the compliment! Yes you will find out what happened to Wendy and the gang. Don't expect (can't spell) to find out right away though.  
  
Tinkerbell: Yes, I love writing sad things. I'm sick. Anywho, I don't intend on stoping the story here so no worries. I hate it when that happens too!  
  
Soaring Wings: Thanks too on the wonderful review. By the by, I intend on reading some of your stories when I have the chance.  
  
Chapter 1: Ghosts of the past  
  
The girl wandered the streets as the snow fell from the heavens. The light from the moon skidded off the ground making the world seem to have a pale glow. A snowflake making it's gentle descent, found it's landing on the girls upturned face. She wrinkled her nose slightly and grinned. She continued on her way, her feet leaving a trail behind her in the fluffy, white crystals. No one was about at the late hour, so it would make her task so much easier.  
  
She continued silently on through the night. Finally, looking up she found her destination. Some would ask what was so important about the house she gazed in wonder at. It looked like just any other ordinary home. Right?  
  
Wrong. Her gaze was latched onto a certain window that had colored panes. There were so many. She was sure that once the sun shown through, an array of dazzling colors would splash against the wall. She could see the white curtains behind the glass, still as the night. Oh no. This wasn't an ordinary home, and it was because of that window and room right there. Once long ago, a boy had come to that window bringing an adventure with him. He had been no ordinary boy. For he could fly. For he was every childs dream. Peter Pan, the boy who could fly.  
  
This home had been the residence of the Darling family. Peter had come to the window one night and that is where he finally met Wendy, Michael, and John. He took them away to Neverland, with the help of his fairy, Tink. He had taught them how to fly and they had had a wonderful adventure together. But now, she was here to find out if it were true. She had done plenty of research over the myths and stories behind the legend of Peter Pan. Finally, over a months span of time, she found out about this house and there had in fact, been a family by the name of Darling who lived here.  
  
So here she was. She was going to accomplish her dream. For as long as she could remember, she had always wanted to go to Neverland. Escape her nightmares, be happy, fit in. Quietly she walked over to a large tree. Looking around to make sure nobody was around, she slowly began climbing it. Frost crunched beneathe her touch. A few minutes later she reached the window. She looked inside and saw white blankets draped over furniture. The room was covered in dust, but it seemed to fade before her eyes and she could see a warm glow in the room. The sheets dissapeared and a dark red and cherry wood appeared on the walls and beds. There were toys all around. The fire was going and sent shadows dancing on the walls. She could almost smell the burning log. Three children were running around in costumes. Their giggles flooded the room.  
  
Then, the scene began to fade and the ghosts of the past slowly dissapeared and the room became once again dark and dusty. She wiped her tear stained cheeks and turned around and looked to the sky. She looked up at the starry sky, her heart filling up ever slowly with hope and anxiety. This was it. She scanned the sky and finally saw it. Closing her eyes she could of sworn she heard a voice somewhere. "Second star to the right and straight on till morning."  
  
The fresh smell of the gentle snow surrounded her and it seemed as if the world itself had stopped. It was just her and the gentle sway of the snow. There was nobody around. The star seemed to wink at her as if beckoning to her. She stood up slowly on a large branch. It was time.  
  
Ever so gently she pushed off the branch making icicles fall. In a flurry, wings unfolded and the girl soared through the white flakes and to the stars, leaving the world behind. 


	3. Bells Will Chime Once Again

Well, another chapter for you guys. Thanks again for the reviews. I believe after this chapter, you all will finally start to read dialogue. Woo hoo! Well, without further ado....I give you........  
  
Chapter 2: Bells will chime once again  
  
It was beautiful. She soared through space watching planets go by. The multitudes of color were unbelievable. She would have stopped to just fly about and look at it all but was scared she'd get lost. Besides, she wasn't sure she could stop. In the distance, she saw the sparkle of a certain star. With an urge of excitement that spread through her like a flame in a field, she let all her strength go. Her beautiful wings flapped harder and with more power. The planets dissapeared in a whiz and the stars seemed to fly past her making her feel as if she were covered in white light.  
  
Ahead of her she could still see the star. With one last flap her speed intensified and it was as if she were in a tornado. The wind and force was so powerful she was scared she'd lose control. Her long dark hair whipped around her and she could feel goosebumps on her arms. When she was sure she couldn't take it, she burst through the stars. A bright light hit like lightning and then slowly faded. There was a light above the horizon. She slowed down a bit and effortlessly flew through the air and to it. Ever slowly, as she flew over a sea of stars, a land formation began to appear.  
  
She nearly cried tears of joy. There it was. Neverland. It was true. She could almost taste the honeysuckle bushes, feel the heat hold her, hear the crickets chirping, see the magic. Her grin grew so wide her cheeks began to hurt. Though the closer she got, the more her smile seemed to dissapear. Something was wrong. She must have been mistaken. There was no light. The land was in shadow. The trees she could see were whiplashing all over the place. She too, could finally feel the roughness of the air. She heard a torrent of sound and looking down, saw the waves shoot up violently. The sky was ever black and ominous and she could hear thunder echo all around her.  
  
What happened? This was not at all how she imagined. Something had to be wrong. Suddenly, a strong wind current hit her from the left. Caught at unawares, her wing was pushed upwards and she tumbled in the air. This wasn't safe. Sea foam shot up into her eyes. A sense of panic began to slowly creep into her. She flapped her wings against the wind trying to get to the land. Her hair was flying all over the place getting in her eyes. Her feathers too were getting violently blown around. Her once smooth flight had turned very dangerous. What once would have only taken a few moments to get to the land, had now turned into ten minutes. Her course was being pushed all zig-zag like. She was slowly becoming exhausted. The water sprayed up high and her clothes were soaked. She was shaking violently with fright and the cold.  
  
Her wing beats were coming slower and slower with her exhaustion. She never took her eyes off the the shore. Suddenly though, out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash. She turned and a scream got caught in her throat. With all the speed and power in her body she had left, she shot off towards the left. The lightning bolt just barely missed her. But suddenly her ears were filled with a horrid rumble. The air seemed to shake with the after shock and she lost control. Her left wing folded up and her body spun out of control and she fell to the cold darkness below.   
  
Tinker Bell was on the table staring about the room in thought. It was all dark but from the light emanating from her. She looked around at the once warm and comforting home. No more. It was still as it had been many many years ago, but no longer was the life still in it. Long ago, the life had been snuffed out. Her dear Peter had been killed and thrown to the waves. Ever since then, Neverland had been dark and evil. The sun had stopped shining and the waters had grown violent. The once beautiful landscape too had changed. The glow had left it and those trees left unscathed by the storms were pathetic looking. Oh no, life had been long since stolen from Neverland. Peter and Neverland were linked and now Neverland suffered.  
  
Long ago she had dreamed of bringing Peter back, but she had finally lost hope. No one could help her. The Indians had been hunted by the pirates and so were constantly on the run. She knew not where they were now. The last she had seen of the Lost boys was on the Jolly Roger. She now wished she hadn't left them there. They had probably been killed as well. After Peter died by Hook, she, not being able to focus on anything else, flew off in a fit of tears. Wendy she thought she had heard had walked the plank. Her brothers, Tink knew not at all about.  
  
She was so angry. It was all up to the Mermaids. If they would just come up, she could talk to them and get Peter. They as well as she wanted him back, but they didn't know she would be able to bring him back. Thus, they never came up to the surface. Besides, it was too dangerous. So Tinkerbell was at a loss. She just sat in their home beneathe the tree and thought of Peter. Tears fell freely onto the table and she pulled her dainty hands up to her face and wept.  
  
Suddenly a light flew into the room. It sped about the room in an excited fury. Tink looked up to it, and waiting for it to stop, finally grabbed a nut from the table and threw it at it. The fairy finally calmed and in a rush, flew to Tink, nearly colliding with her. Tink recognized the fairy as Tharen. Tharen came over to Tink and in a rush spoke into her ear giggling. With the words spoken, Tinks complextion brightened and joy shot off from every pore of her body. Chiming filled the room in a burst. It was so loud, Tharen covered her ears, giggling madly.  
  
In a speedy dash, Tink shot out of her home, into the calming storm, and to the shoreline.  
  
Looking about excitedly, she finally spotted what Tharen had told her about. It was true. Someone had come to Neverland. As Tink flew closer though, she nearly dropped out of the air. It was a girl yes, but this girl had wings. If Tinker Bell hadn't been in such a shock, she would have admired the lush wings. They were a beautiful white with beautiful blue streaks here and there. One of the massive wings was straight out and the other wing was folded beneath the girl. The girl, Tink noticed was very pretty. She had porcelin white skin, and black hair. Some of the strands, being wet, were plastered over the girls face. The girls chest rose gently with each breath she took. Her body was slightly shaking.  
  
Tink finally aknowledged the fact that the girl was washed onto the shore and was probably freezing. Not to mention the fact that her clothes wouldn't keep her warm. She had on materials that covered her just below her collar bone, tight against her skin, all the way down to about a foot above her knees. The once white material was now a gray color, compliments of the dirty water.  
  
This girl, was Tink's hope. Peter would return to Neverland, and this girl was going to do it. Smiling brightly and bells chiming, Tink flew off to find fairy's to help her bring the girl to the Oak where Tink would care for her until she woke up. 


	4. To Hear the Laughter Again

Hey everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My best friend flew out for a visit last week and just left today. Sorry! I shall be updating more soon....maybe even tonight again. Thanks for the reviews I got. They really make me want to keep writing. They mean a lot to me. Thanks. Summer is here yea!!!  
  
SoaringWings: Thank you so very much for the reviews. They mean lots to me!:)  
  
AngelicPirate: Thanks also for the review. Yes, in due time we will find out what happened to Wendy and everyone.  
  
Chapter 3: To Hear the Laughter Again  
  
Tink waited for the girl to awaken. She had found some fairies to help bring her to the Oak. Once inside, Tink had tried to clean her off as best she could. Tink practically danced with anticipation. This girl could help. Peter would soon be back. Tears of joy nearly filled her eyes. She heard the branches groan outside. The storm was back. She could hear the pitter patter of the rain drops. In time, it would all be gone. The sun would shine again. Peter was going to come home.  
  
The rustle of feathers caught Tinks attention and she turned to the girls, whose wings were slightly moving. Tink watched as the girls eyes fluttered like a butterfly's wings. Her porcelin white skinned hands came up to her face as she rubbed it. Slowly she stood up and looked around her. Tink gasped when she saw her eyes. They were the bluest, blue she had ever seen. In fact, she was sure she had never seen a blue as beautiful as that. When the girls eyes rested on Tink, her eyes widened and she brought up a hand to her mouth that had dropped open. Tink giggled and flew closer to her. She curtsied and stuck out her tongue for fun. The girl giggled and her eyes seemed to brighten with every coming second. She took her eyes off of Tink for a few moments and gazed around the room. Tink had lit some candles finally and though her long home was a mess, the girl seemed to be as happy as a child learning to fly at the sight of it.  
  
The girls eyes turned back to Tink, and Tink found herself mesmerized by them. She flew up to the girl and finally spoke in her chiming voice. "Hello girl."  
  
The girl smiled and waited patiently for the next words. "I am Tinkerbell. Welcome to Neverland."  
  
Tinkerbell, using hospitately for once, motioned to a bowl of fruit. The girl understood her perfectly and made her way to the bowl where she pulled a few grapes from their vine. The girl couldn't have been more than 13, but she had a way about her that made her seem so.....adult like almost. She walked with a certain grace and held herself proudly. Not to mention she waited patiently for Tinks next words.  
  
Tink waited until the girl had eaten some fruit before she spoke again. "What is your name?"  
  
The girl opened her mouth suddenly and then closed it. She pointed to her mouth and then shook her head. Tink understood sadly. The girl could not speak. She blushed suddenly as if embarrased and her head dropped a notch. Tink wasn't sure why, so looked to brighten her up. "Well, then I shall just have to call you Wings. You have beautiful wings by the way. You must love to fly."  
  
The girl, dubbed by Tink as Wings, nodded her head and her crystal blue eyes brightened a notch. Tink giggled, chimes filling the room, and flew over to land on Wings outstretched hand. Tink sat cross legged on the palm with her wings fluttering every now and then. It was time to get to the serious stuff.  
  
"I have a question to ask you. Considering you came here by yourself, I have a hunch you know about Neverland."  
  
Wings nodded. "So you have heard of Peter Pan?" Tinks voice quavered slightly.  
  
The girl nodded again and suddenly looked around anxiously as if waiting for him to jump out from behind a chair.  
  
"He is not here. He died long ago."  
  
Wings looked at Tink in shock, and to Tinks surprise, she began to cry. The tears streamed down the girls face, but she made not a sound. Tink too could feel the salty wetness of her own tears hit her mouth. "That is why I have a favor. I have been waiting for a long while for someone to come. For we have a chance to bring him back, but I need your help."  
  
Wings, wiped the tears from her face with her free hand and waited for Tinkerbell's next words. "When Peter was killed, his body was thrown into the water. The mermaids then took his body to a cavern under the water. If I can get to his body, I can bring him back. I am too small though to get to the cavern without drowning. I need your help. Once Peter is back, Neverland will once again come back to life. I'm sure you noticed, Neverland is not a cheerful place anymore. Peter and Neverland are connected. Without one, the other suffers. I need your help."  
  
Tinkerbell's little body shook. "I want my friend back."  
  
The girl waited until Tink had calmed down. Tink looked back up to her slowly. Wings watched her for a moment and grinned slowly and nodded. Tink burst into light and flew around the room in a tizzy. She cheered so loudly Wings wouldn't have been surprised if anyone outside could have heard her, fairy or not.  
  
For the next hour, Wings cleaned the seeweed from her hair and washed herself as well as ate something. Then, or the next few days as the candle wax burned down, she rested and listened patiently as Tinkerbell described where the cavern was, what she was to do, and told about the mermaids. When it was near time, Tink decided it would be too dangerous for Wings to try and bring Peter up to the surface while he was dead. So, she had Wings grab a little leather pouch and hold it open while she piled her Dust in it. Then into a tiny bottle, Tink let her tears fall freely into it and then corked it.   
  
The next morning, Tink led Wings to the sea where they hovered high above the water. The wind was blowing ever slightly. A storm was coming. Tink looked to Wings. "You ready?"  
  
She nodded confidently but her hands shook. She hoped she could get to Peter. Tink and Neverland needed him. Even though she didn't know him, she needed him too. He had kept her will to live going while she had been growing up. He had been her hero, though he did not know. She had to bring him back. They all needed him. She made a vow then. Neverland would hear his laughter again. With a sudden burst of new confidence she nodded to Tink and smiled impishly for fun. This was her adventure now.  
  
Tink watched with excitment as the wind picked up and she had to fight against it to stay still. The girl flapped her wings and flew up another 20 feet. Suddenly she pulled into a nose dive and folded her brilliantly, white wings behind her with a last flap that sent her rocketing to the cold water below. Her black hair flew out straight behind her and her feathers rustled. Suddenly with a splash, she dived into the water and the murkiness surrounded her and Tink no longer saw her. 


	5. A Trail of Tears

Thanks for reading the story. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Yuki Asao: Yes, you will find out what is the deal with her wings. This chapter gives a tiny bit of a hint as to what is the deal with her, but not much. Do not fret though, we will find out. Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you like this next chapter.  
  
Chapter 4: A Trail of Tears  
  
It was dark all around her. It was as if all the shadows in the world gathered to this one place. She couldn't see her hand in front of her face. She was starting to have serious doubts. How would she find the cavern if she couldn't see? All she could do was put her faith in what Tink said. "It's down far."  
  
Her arms started cramping on her with the cold but her wings were still fine. She opened and folded them slowly, so that her body jutted 10 feet deeper into the water with each movement. It looked as if she were flying still. She wasn't sure how long she had been under but knew she needed air quickly. Her chest was seizing up on her and it felt like a vise was gripping her lungs and clenching tighter with each foot she swam. Her body began to shake with the effort.  
  
Suddenly the murkiness began to lessen and she saw a light slowly appear. With a new burst of energy, her wings moved faster. She jutted forward at a new pace. The light brightened and she followed it frantically. She wouldn't last another 15 seconds if she didn't get some air. She followed the light through a tunnel which suddenly took a sudden upward turn. She followed it and flapped her wings as hard as she could, pushing water past her. Her lungs were going to explode.  
  
She burst through the water and into the cavern with a gasp. She grabbed hold of a nearby rock jutting out of the water and closed her eyes. It took her quite awhile to regain her steady breathing. Every inch of her body ached. The freezing water hit her like a thousand knives. She pushed off of the rock and slowly swam to some land. She crawled up the mossy rock slowly and then pulled herself up to a sitting position. Looking around, her mouth dropped in awe. It was beautiful in there. The walls reminded her of a huge geo with blue crystals sparkling back at her. The air had a salty smell to it mixed with the mosses scent on the cavern floor. The water gently splashed up against Stalagmites jutting out of it sharply. She wasn't sure where the light was coming from, but there was an eerie glow about the place that made it seem all the more magical.  
  
Folding in her wings, she stood up and began to make her quiet tread through the tall cavern. She hoped she wouldn't run into any mermaids. So far she hadn't, and hoped she would find Peter soon. Her bare feet made the slightest noise on the wet, slimy moss as she walked. But even the slightest noise of her feet echoed around her slightly. The crystal's seemed to glow as she walked. Her body shook nervously. Water dripped from her hair and down her back. She turned the corner and nearly fell over in her shock.  
  
There on a mossy platform with crystal's surrounding it, lay a body. Her heart slowed slightly realizing she was in no danger. As quiet as a ghost, she tip toed up to it. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked down upon the form. It was Peter.  
  
She sank to her knees as she stared at him. The youths body was pale with the lack of sun and obviously, lack of life. He was wonderfully shaped with broad shoulders and a narrow waist. His clothes consisted of vines and leaves that oddly clashed well with him. His hair was an unruly, dirty blonde that shot out in different directions. His face was well chiseled, but still held the childish roundness to it. She frowned as she looked closer to his cheeks. There was a slight sparkle trailing down them. It was impossible though. The water would have washed his tears away. But still, she would swear it was the trail of dried tears. He seemed to have cried during death.  
  
She finally looked to his chest were a violent gash was. The blood had been washed away but the wound was still open. The gash told a sad story. She took hold of Peter's cold hand and brought it to her cheek. This beautiful boy had been her hero. How anyone could want to kill him made her stomach twist in knots. She made herself ignore it. It didn't matter. Peter would live again. The boy who never grew up would fly once again and Neverland would bloom. She looked to him, tears still pouring from her eyes. She wasn't sure why they kept coming but they did. They rolled onto his limp hand still held to her cheek.  
  
She sniffed and put his hand back to his chest. She wasn't sure how his body had stayed like this for so long, but she had seen many an impossible things in her life and didn't give it a second thought. All she could think of for a possible reason was the mermaids. Speaking of mermaids, she had to get moving. She grabbed the pouch and tube from her leather belt and put it next to Peter. She took the cork from the tube and anxiously slowly poured the tears over Peter's wound. Nothing happened.  
  
Hoping it was just taking awhile to start it's stuff, she moved on to the fairy dust. She put her slim hand in the bag and pulled out a handful. Feeling a little bit silly she mouthed the words Tink wanted her to say. She supposed Tink had forgotten she couldn't speak. But she mouthed them anyways and put all her heart into the thought. Closing her eyes she blew the fairy dust onto Peter all the while the words echoed through her mind. "To live would be an awfly big adventure Peter."  
  
She heard the dust make it's musical descent onto him and opened her eyes slowly. She looked to Peter. He looked the same. She put her head to his chest. No pulse. How could this be? She must have failed. Admitting defeat she put her hands to her face and began to cry. She had failed. Her body jerked with her silent tears. When she had escaped her nightmare, she had promised herself she would live the rest of her life without being told of her faults, or making mistakes, or having people rub her failures in her face. It was just like old times again. Maybe her creators had been speaking the truth. She was a big mistake.  
  
A splash brought her head back up. Then more sounded followed by a gurgling noise. It was the mermaids. She was trapped. She looked around her but the only way out was right toward the noises coming closer. She turned back to Peter. She wasn't going to give up. If this was her end, she wasn't going to meet it without trying to beat it. She had been designed to give her all, and her all was pretty impressive.  
  
She was extremely strong for her age and so she took hold of Peter in her arms. She staggered a bit under his weight but steadied herself. A glimmer caught her eye. A mermaid crawled around the corner and when the mermaid saw her, she screamed and others soon followed her. This was so not how she had imagined mermaids. Their skin was a glistening blue/green color. Their hands were webbed and parts of their bodies were scaled. They had dark hair that was plastered onto their wet bodies. Their black beady eyes looked at her with hate and with such evil, she almost dropped Peter. Suddenly they all screamed, their cries echoeing violently against the walls. Then they lunged in her direction.  
  
Without second thought, her wings unfolded and she ran at them and took to the air within four steps. Her wings beat to a steady rhythm. Her wings pushing against the air, echoed around the room along with the cries of the mermaids. As she flew over the mermaids she kicked one, but as she did, another reached up with it's clawed hand and sliced her calve. She cried out but kept flying. Another leapt up and tried to grab Peter but she turned in the air and hit her with her wing. The mermaid hit the wall and didn't get up. Her wings kept clipping the walls,so she closed them a bit and shot out into the opening into the cavern with all the water. She looked behind her and noticed the mermaids, though without legs, moved rather quick on land. Without a second thought, she tightened her grip on Peter and dove into the water.  
  
She beat her wings and zoomed through the tunnel faster than when she had come in. She came out of the tunnel and all light dissapeared. A streak of light far above caught her eye though. Wrapping her right arm around Peter's chest, she stuck out her left arm and brushed it through the water along with her wings beating and legs kicking, trying to pull them to the surface. Her adrenaline seemed to be declining though and her pace became slow what with her pulling Peter's weight as well. She heard a peculiar clicking behind her and her heart picked up it's pace again. The mermaids were hard on her tail. She knew she was close to the surface when the water started to turn violent. It looked as if the storm had come. Not so good for her. The mermaids had flippers and such to propell them speedily through the water.  
  
The clicking became louder and she knew they were right behind her. A familiar pain in her chest began to become more noticable. She needed air. Suddenly the surface seemed far away. With a jerk, a sharp hand wrapped itself around her ankle. She couldn't see anything. As if on que, a flash of lightning from above lit the water. The glowing eyes of the mermaids bared up at her, fangs bared. She screamed, but only bubbles shot from her mouth. She looked back up to the surface as she tried beating her wings faster. But soon they began to stop. Her chest was on fire.  
  
She paniced and with every last inch of strength she had left, kicked out her leg. The grip from her ankle released and she finally gave up. She had no more strength. Her grasp on Peter let go and he seemed to be pulled from her in the darkness and her eyes began to close. She saw a bright light but it slowly began to fade with her closing eyes. She heard a torrent of clickings suddenly below her. As at last, her eyes closed. She felt a strong arm wrap itself around her waist and she felt herself rise to the surface as all turned black.  
  
I have no idea how or what the mermaids are suppose to look like or anything so I am just going off on what I think and stuff. So if you're not happy with the mermaids...sorry.....but I'm not going to do anything about it.:) Hope you liked it. 


	6. The Heart of Neverland

Well, here is the next chapter...obviously. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading.  
  
AngelicPirate: Thanks so very much for the review. You made me feel all warm and squishy inside.:) I appreciate the compliment!  
  
Chapter 6: The Heart of Neverland  
  
Suddenly, there was a tighteness in her chest and Wings jerked violently. Something grabbed her body and flipped her over where she upchucked sea water. She coughed up more and when she felt it was all gone took a long breath. The air entering her body felt like the first breathe of life. She rose up on her elbow feeling dizzy and looked up to the sky. It was spinning, colors all racing together. The wind felt like it was going to pull her up in the air with it. Whatever had been holding her body let go. Her whole world began to spin again. A mass of objects seemed to swirl about her and a form rose up above her and seemed to lift up into the sky. A noise reached her ears. She wasn't sure what it was but it sounded like a voice. A shout of joy? She tried to focus more on it but found she could not hold herself up any longer. Finally exhausted, her head dropped back to the sand and she saw no more.  
  
Wings slowly became aware of a light on the other side of her eyelids. Slowly peering out from beneathe them, the sun met her making her cover up her eyes with her hands. She could feel the warmth of the sun toast her body. There were birds chirping madly in the distance. A tickling at her wing made her twitch slightly. She brushed her hand over to hit her wing and hit something she did not excpect. A body? She turned her head over and opened her eyes slowly. When her gaze focused, she met a pair of sky blue eyes staring back at her. Finally, a face started to form and she blinked a couple times before it all focused in. The face was smiling at her. How odd, it looked familiarly like Peters. Wasn't he dead? The head cocked slightly at her and the grin widened even more.  
  
Suddenly it struck her. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers. Peter laughed. "Wake up feathers."  
  
She blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Yes, he was there. Peter Pan was alive once again and soaking in all the life around him. His very presence was amazing. She felt almost intimidated by it though. The atmosphere around him just floated with joy and well...happy thoughts. She had never been around anyone like this and it seemed almost foreign to her. It was a most vigorating feeling though. The sun shone off of his hair and she could see every messed hair that gave him a childish appearance. She almost laughed with sheer pleasure. Peter Pan was alive again and from the feel of it, Neverland was rejoicing the return of its heart.  
  
She looked down to her wing and noticed his hands stroking her feathers. So that was what had tickled her. She stood up suddenly, sand falling from her, and grinned at him. He stood up as well and bowed to her as he grinned. He was really tall and had a slight arrogance in his stance. He wouldn't stop smiling either. She smiled at him and inclined her head. She was afraid she'd fall over if she tried to bow. She suddenly noticed Tinkerbell sitting on his shoulder. She was beaming. "I am Peter." He nodded towards Tink. "I believe you've already met my fairy."  
  
She nodded and smiled towards Tink. Peter wouldn't stop grinning at her and she felt like laughing. "I'm not sure how to thank you for what you have done, so all I can really say is....thanks."  
  
She blushed and nodded. She still couldn't believe she was standing next to him. She looked around her looked closer at the lands change. The sand was a brilliant white color and she curled her toes feeling it grind under her feet. The water was a brilliant turquoise color instead of the blue gray. The trees were a deep green and were lush as far as she could see. Best of all was the sky. It was a blue she had never seen before with beautiful white billowy clouds that reminded her of cottonballs. It was heaven.  
  
Peter had been following her gaze and finally had an idea. "I'd be honored if I could fly with my rescuer. Maybe show you Neverland?"  
  
The girl nodded enthusiastically, her eyes twinkling. Peter, pushed off the sand and rose into the air. Tink jumped off of his shoulder and hovered close to him. He shot off high into the air and closed his eyes. He had certainly missed this. He spun and flipped in the air, laughing all the while in his gravely tone. Tink giggled along with him. The wind tusseled his hair and he inhaled the salty air. He turned around and looked down upon the beach where he saw the girl watching him.  
  
He laughed and called out. "Come on!"  
  
She nodded and closed her eyes. He watched as her wings began to fold open and she held them out to their full span. His mouth dropped in genuine awe. Her wings span went out to almost 10 feet. The blue streaks in some of her feathers reflected the sun and bounced back up to him. She opened her eyes and then ran towards the water flapping her beautiful wings. Right before she hit the water, she lifted off of the ground. Her feet skimmed the water sending some spray up. Her powerful wings beat against the air and she rose up in the sky to meet him. They flew through the clouds and were bursting with happiness. They both were so content and happy in the sky that was both their heavens. Anyone who wasn't able to enjoy the simple pleasure of flying made her want to cry. It was a true gift they she was sure to never forget.  
  
After a moment of thought she and Peter stopped a moment and he put out his hand to her. She put her hand in his and noticed the differences between the two. While hers were white and soft, his were a bronze color and were rough. He had callouses from sword fighting she could imagine. She brushed her thumb along his hand and smiled to herself. She was living her dream. Peter cleared his throat bringing her back to the now. His eyes glittered michievously. "Let's fly."  
  
They shot off high into the sky and suddenly broke away from each other in opposite directions. They did cartwheels and flips and flew back to each other and then spun around each other in a bullet back towards the water. They cut off sharply before it and Peter, while flying, ran over the water. Tinkerbell giggled happily and flew around his legs. Wings, flew parallel to the water and turned from side to side dipping the ends of her wings into the water.  
  
She turned to look at Peter. He ran/flew over the water and shouted out in pleasure. "Wahoo!"  
  
Now here was someone who enjoyed life for all it was worth. Grinning, she shook her head and turned sharply in his direction and came after him. Seeing her, his eyes widened and he shot up into the air again sending water spraying onto her. He looked behind him and made his body straighter, seeing her catching up to him. He laughed. "You can't catch me feathers!"  
  
Behind him, he could hear the beating of her wings. It became faster and louder. He looked behind him and saw two huge wings surround him. She grabbed hold of him in a giant hug as they were surrounded by her wings. He met her crystal blue eyes with his sprakling ones. "Not bad. You could learn some agility techniques still."  
  
He smirked at her. In turn, he laughed insanely as she began to tickle him. They dropped in the feather cocoon and before they hit the water, she opened her wings back up and shot off towards the land again with Peter following her. She couldn't remember a time when she was happier. She couldn't wipe the grin off of her face either and hoped she never would have too.  
  
Peter and Tinkerbell showed up on her left side suddenly. "Come on. I'll show you Neverland."  
  
With that, the three flew high into the air, not a worry in the world. But they knew not that an evil watched their every movement. 


	7. The Sun is Shining, Why is There Lightni...

A/N: Thanks for the reviews again. You're very sweet and I appreciate them so much. Hopefully this chapter will explain a few things. I am so sorry if this confuses you. If it does, let me know and I can rewrite the chapter so it doesn't screw up the story. Enjoy....I hope.  
  
Ash: Thanks for the review. Yes, it is sad....you'll find out about Wendy and the boys within the next few chapter.  
  
Sanaria: Thanks for reviewing Watermellon! You shouldn't recognize the character!!! If you want to think you do..sure!!! Lovely compliment:)  
  
Yuki Asao: Hopefully this chapter will explain some of your questions....I hope it doesn't confuse anyone or screw up anything. Please let me know what you think.  
  
Jessica Marie: Thanks for the review. You're sweet!  
  
Chapter 6: The Sun is Shining, Why is There Lightning?  
  
She was playing Hide-and-Go-Seek with her sisters. Her parents were on the front porch drinking ice tea. She could hear the ice in their glasses clink. She heard her sisters giggling somewhere nearby, making her giggle as well. She quickly covered her mouth hushing herself. Merideth might hear her and find her. She was determined this time not to be caught. She was going to be the worlds best Hide-and-go-seek player. Her daddy told her so. She crawled lower to the ground, crawling deeper beneath the pine tree. One of her curls got caught in a low hanging tree branch. She tugged her head backwards figuring it would be nice and let go. The pine needles tickled her nose and she held back a sneeze. She noticed her white dress was getting all dirty. Mommy wouldn't be very happy about that.  
  
She saw Merideth walk past quietly. Her face was all shiny with sweat. Lucky for Colleen, she was under the tree and so the sun left her alone. She giggled again with her cleverness. She watched as Merideth looked under the porch. Her sister Lauren was hiding under there with their dog, Cherry. With a shout, Lauren crawled out from under the porch and ran off with Cherry barking after her. Merideth caught up to her and swooped her up into her arms laughing. "I got you!"  
  
Merideth put Lauren down who marched over to the front steps and sat down next to Kalie, who was pouting. She had used the same hiding spot as last time. So of course, Merideth had found her. Colleen heard her father laugh. He had a very booming laugh that seemed to echo through the hills. She would have to tell him to stop laughing. This was serious business. The pine scent wafted in her nose making her want to sneeze again. She reached up for her hair again trying to release it from the mean branch. "Colleen? Where are you?"  
  
Merideth was coming closer to the tree where she was at. She could see her white shoes take a step closer. They were very dirty. Mommy needed to wash them. Suddenly, the sound of shifting gravel reached her ears. Merideth stopped coming towards her and turned around.  
  
Colleen finally heard the tires of the car as it came closer. It finally stopped and she heard the door open. Four men stepped out and walked towards the porch. Maybe Merideth called them to help find her. She beamed with pleasure. As they walked passed her hiding spot, she noticed they had very shiny black shoes. She heard her father walk across the porch and they all started talking. Her daddy didn't sound too happy. Pretty soon there was a lot of shouting.  
  
Maybe she should just come out and tell them where she was. They kept saying her name and then her dad would shake his head. Lauren started crying and her mother grabbed her hand and pulled her behind her back. Her dad spoke out loudly. "Colleen, run baby!"  
  
The tone of his voice made her smile fade. Something was wrong. She decided she'd better do what he said. The last time she disobeyed she didn't get any desert after supper. She crawled backwards, slowly under the tree, she had forgotten her hair was stuck in the branch. She tugged hard and the branch snapped. She froze but nobody seemed to notice. She crawled under the branches and stood up on the other side of the tree. She couldn't see her family or the men anymore. She turned and began to run as fast as she could. Suddenly she heard screaming. She looked behind her and saw the men pull something shiny from their jackets. Lightning shot out of them and she watched as her dad fell.  
  
She stopped short and watched as her sisters and mother began to run. "Run Colleen!" Her mother shouted and then suddenly fell as well. Cherry began to bark and snarl. One by one, the lightning hit her sisters and they fell. Blood began to poor into their white clothing. She screamed in horror and tripped. Cherry stopped barking after a loud boom from the the lightning. She screamed again. The men heard her and began chasing after her. She got up again, tears blurring her eyes and ran. She heard them yelling after her. They were catching up to her.  
  
Suddenly her moms words echoed through her head. "If anything ever happens to us Colleen, you fly away my little angel. You spread your beautiful wings and fly."  
  
With a fierce determination for a four year old, Colleen opened up her little wings and began to flap them. In a second she began to raise up into the air. Suddenly something whistled and something began to sting her arm. She looked down and saw a dart in her arm. Everything began to swirl around her as she fell to the ground.  
  
The grass was very lush and it didn't hurt very much when she hit it. But still, she wanted her mommy to hold her and tell her she would be ok. The sting in her arm would be away as soon as her mommy kissed it. But the lightning had gotten mommy. Colleen looked to the sky. The sun was shining though. Suddenly one of the mens' faces appeared over her. She whimpered. Wait a minute, she recognized it. It was Mr. Jared. He always gave her medicine when her wings ached. Mommy said he helped bring her into this world. Whatever that meant. Mommy made him promise not to tell anyone about her wings and leave her alone one day. Colleen remembered them fighting. Mr. Jared had been yelling at her mommy, telling her he had to take her away. He said she was a break through in science. Luckily Daddy had come home then and thrown Mr. Jared out. He said he never wanted to see him ever again and to leave Colleen alone. Daddy had then come upstairs and comforted her. He said she would be safe now. He promised.  
  
But as her vision began to fade, her families screams echoed in her head, and the strange men seemed to fill her vision, she knew he had lied. Mr. Jared had brought lightning while the sun shined. Mr. Jared made a little girl with wings. Mr. Jared did the impossible and he had her. Her families screams echoed in her head as the tranquilizer finally set in.  
  
That was the last day she had ever spoken. That was the day her childhood was stolen from her and her nightmares began. "Fly baby."  
  
Colleen jerked awake hearing her mothers voice again. She looked around her and saw that the candles had burned low. She had been sleeping on a very comfortable bear, fur rug. She had sunk into it's soft folds and she had folded her large wings over her and slept. Peter was still asleep in his gigantic bed mumbling something everynow and then. They had both been exhausted from their long flight and from their very unpleasent, if you would call it a swim, the night before. Colleen, began to lower her head back to the fur when she heard something not out of the ordinary. But something told her something was wrong. An instinct she had.  
  
She no longer could hear the crickets outside the tree. She stood up slowly and froze. A twig snapped. She looked behind her and noticed Peter's eyes had opened. He had heard it too. He put his finger to his lips as he rose off of the bed and flew up to the top of the home. Tink was asleep in a nook. He poked her, gently waking her, and whispered something in her ear. She nodded and flew between the roots and disapeared. A few minutes later, Tink appeared again. She whispered something to him. He came back down to Colleen and looked at her with a look that made her feel she was looking into his soul. "We've got trouble."  
  
Suddenly, a movement beyond the candlelight caught their eye. Peter grabbed her wrist and slowly began backing up. The pirates were already in.  
  
Colleen 


	8. Embrace of the Starlight

Thanks again for the reviews! They brightened up my stormy day!  
  
dash180: Hey thanks for reading the story. I'm glad you're liking it. You will find out about Wendy and everybody soon. Doona worry!  
  
Jessica Marie: Yea! Great review. Thanks! Yes it was kind of brutal. You must be warned. I am a sucker for sad things happening in my stories........  
  
Yuki Aso: Your reviews always make me feel great. Thanks so much! Italy!!!! Ahhh! That's awesome!!! I'm jealous! I hope you have fun!  
  
Chapter 7: Embrace of the Starlight  
  
They backed up slowly and as quietly as they could. They weren't sure if the pirates had seen them yet. The light was very little. Peter pulled Colleen after him as he headed over to his great bed. He rose into the air and slid inbetween roots. "We can get out this way. Hurry."  
  
Colleen nodded and stepping onto the furs, grabbed hold of a root and pulled herself up. She had her head through when a pirate cried out. "They're getting away!"  
  
Peter grabbed her hand and pulled. "Come on."  
  
She grabbed hold of his other arm and started pulling herself up. She stopped short though. She couldn't get through. Her wings were too big! She straightened them out behind her but it did no good. She looked up to Peter's eyes, scared to death. She heard a sword leave it's scabbard. Peter seeming to understand, nodded his head. He placed her hand on a rough, knot nearby and suddenly crawled inbetween the roots again and into the great room. She couldn't see a thing but put her trust into Peter as she wiggled this way and that, trying to get her wings through.  
  
Peter sped into the room and kicked a rather smelly pirate into the table which crashed over. He took a sword from the wall and landed, sword at the ready in front of four pirates. They all looked at him in awe. Peter smiled and rose his right brow. "What? You look a little startled."  
  
Peter, crowed and then lept in the air at them, swinging his sword around. The one closest, got it through his gut and fell over. A red headed pirate with serious dread locks, pushed him out of the way and came at Peter. He jabbed his sword out and Peter parried it. Laughing all the while, Peter grabbed a lock of hair and lifted the pirate into the air. He then flung him away hitting the other pirates, who like Dominos, fell over one by one. "Man, I missed this."  
  
Peter laughed and looking behind him saw that Wings had gotten through. He laughed again and knocked another table over and onto the grunting pirates. He then, tucking the sword into his belt, flew off and into the roots and out into the night air. Wings and Tink were waiting for him, both flapping their wings to different rhythms. Wings motioned him to follow her. He nodded and turned to Tink. "Check and see if there are any more pirates about will you Tink? Also, I need to talk with you later."  
  
She nodded and they watched as her glow faded off into the night. He turned to Wings and smiled. She grinned back at him and motioned for him once again. She turned her body gracefully as her wings flapped gently and they flew off into the chilly night. She was getting off aways but he still could see her. Her white clothes and wings seemed to glow in the evening. Leaves rustled as they passed over the tree tops and birds sung to the night. Suddenly, Wings flight path angled upwards. She sped up her pace, her feathers rustling as she flew. Peter followed her laughing a bit. Finally she stopped slowly and seemed to hover there. Peter next to her, looked at her as she gazed at the stars. Looking up, Peter too watched the stars glitter in the night sky. The night air was silent, up so high.  
  
The only breeze was from her wings pushing the air around. The sky looked like velvet with crystal's embeddoned in it every where you looked. Colleen felt as if the stars were watching over the two of them at that moment. The star's light, embracing their bodies in their safe haven in the sky. She looked to Peter and could see the stars reflection in his own eyes. His eyes showed a wisdom beyond many. He had seen so much, done so much, he had lived. That night, she felt as if his soul was pouring out of his eyes and into the air, delicatly remembering every thing and boaring it inside itself. She felt as if she were reading it right then and there. It was bare naked to her eye. His soul flew into the night air and the starlight embraced it, holding its story forever. Peter looked to her finally, the stars still in his eyes. They were so bright. Looking into his pure, joyful eyes made her feel she could let go. Let go of her nightmares.  
  
So she did. She let the tears fall silently and fall into the night. Each tear retold a memory as it fell, and as each one was released, it seemed as if more light entered her eyes. She let herself go that night, and a little girl who never got to live showed her face finally. Peter looked at her worringly but she smiled so brightly and with something new crossing her eyes, that he couldn't help but smile back. They didn't speak a word as they stayed in their haven awhile longer.  
  
Finally, they flew back down to Neverlands' ground and through the trees. Peter followed her for awhile when finally they came upon a huge tree. It was beautiful. They came upon it and flew up the length of its trunk which Peter was sure, was the biggest tree in Neverland. When they got near the top, Wings folded her wings as she landed gently in a wide area between the large branches coming out of the trunk. The trunk was so large, they had about a 15 foot area to walk freely around in.  
  
The bark was warm as their bare feet touched it. It was soft and the lull of the leaves rustling was very calming. They were high above the other trees and so could see miles around.  
  
She was looking out over the forest of Neverland when Peter put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and looked up into his sky blue eyes. "What is your real name?"  
  
She looked up to him, head cocked and smiled. He gave her his dagger and she gently stepped over to a huge branch spreading away from them and up higher into the sky. She sat down and began carving into the bark. He waited quietly before she finally moved aside and he could see the carved name. He looked at her and smiled. "Colleen."  
  
He walked over to her and took the dagger from her and began carving his name roughly into the tree. When he was done, he pulled back and laughed. His was messily carved in there with his "r" being bigger than the rest of the letters. She smiled as well, her eyes laughing as she put her hand to it and traced it with her finger. Suddenly a light made its way toward them. Tinkerbell stopped before them looking worried and crying.  
  
"What is it Tink?" She motioned for them to follow her. She flew out and into the night air as Peter followed. He just lifted off of their perch and into the air. Colleen took a running start and dove off of the tree. Her wings were straigh out behind her and before she reached the top of the other trees, she spread them and catching an air pocket, lifted into the air and behind the other two.  
  
Tink led them through the trees, but before they reached their destination, Peter and Colleen already had an idea as to what was wrong. The air was warm and full of soot and ash. They started coughing and so landed on the ground and brushed through the bushes until they came upon the tree.  
  
The beautiful oak that had been Peter's home ever since he came to Neverland, was burning. Peter put his hands up to his head in a frantic hurry. He didn't know what to do. Tears came to his eyes as all he could do was watch it burn. So many memories were with that tree. Many adventures, stories, the lost boys, Wendy. Peter fell to the ground as the thought came to him suddenly. All he could do was watch as the flames danced their hypnotic dance as thoughts flew through his head. His vision swam as tears overflowed from his eyes. He had forgotten. A fear unknown to him crept up from his belly and into his heart, chilling his every bone. He shook with fright and the unknowing. Suddenly He dug his hands into the ground. He voice cried out into the smokey air. "Tink!"  
  
Colleen looked over at Peter kneeling on the ground covered in soot, shadows dancing on his face, as Tink flew over. His chest was rising rapidly as he stared up into Tink eyes with the most heart breaking look on his face. "Tinkerbell. Where is Wendy?"  
  
Suddenly, the fire seemed to explode. The smoke cleared for a brief second. High up on the tree, slashed into the bark, surrounded by fire, was a symbol. Looking back to Peter startled, Colleen could see it reflected in his tear filled eyes. In his eyes she could see a million unknown questions flying around. It seemed Peter's nightmare was showing itself. The nightmare that was the hook carved onto his home, while the flames ate it up. 


	9. New Hope

A/N: Hey all! Thanks bunches for the reviews again. I appreciate them a lot. I wanted to note that I have a beta reader who is helping me out with my chapters grammaticaly (good lord...spelling?) and such. (The Legend Keeper) I'd like to say a big thanks to her and it would be very kind of you to go read her stories, which rock my socks off! Thanks!  
  
The Legend Keeper: Thanks so so so much for what you are doing. Also for reading the story! :)  
  
Jessica Marie: Yea! You're still reading! Yes, I promise. I believe the next two or three chapters will explain it all!  
  
Ash: Yes. Poor Peter. If you look near the end of the last chapter, it says that is when she stopped talking. Er...yea. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Chapter 8: New Hope  
  
Peter's world was spinning. He had forgotten Wendy. How was that possible? He looked around him as if it were all a dream. The Lost Boys were hooting and hollering in the forest and Wendy was picking flowers. The sun was shining and the world was right again. But slowly the shadow left his eyes and reality settled all around him once again. He watched as his long-time home was slowly destroyed by the menacing flames. Tink was on his shoulder, her little body jerking with each sob. Colleen stood in silence with a look of sadness etched upon her face.  
  
Peter looked away from the tree again and took hold of Tink's little body. He brought her up to his tear covered face. "Tink, what happened after I was killed?"  
  
As he asked the question with a look of utter desperation on his face, it began to rain. Colleen came closer to them and spread her wings out. She put one over Peter and Tink shielding them from the rain. Tink looked to Peter with a sense of loss. "They took your body and threw it into the water."  
  
Tears came renewed out of her eyes. "Afterwards, Hook sent the Lost Boys, Michael, and John over the plank, one by one. Nobody gave much of a fight. With the loss of you, it was as if everyone had died already. I know I did."  
  
Peter's lip quivered. His long-time friends were dead. He had been with them since they had fallen out of their prams. His insides were drowning. Almost everyone he had loved, was dead. They had been his family, though he had never really thought of it like that before. Since Wendy had come though, she had made him aware of his feelings. The Lost Boys hadn't been just some kids he could have adventures with: they were like his family. But Wendy.....  
  
The rain had slowly begun to put the fire out; the area was practically engulfed with smoke. Peter ignored it though. "What of Wendy, Tink?"  
  
"I escaped before I could see what they did, so I do not know what happened to Wendy. I'm sorry, Peter." With those words, the light was extinguished from his eyes. His shoulders slowly slumped forward and he seemed to lessen in size. He let go of Tink, who flew up to Colleen and perched on her wet shoulder. All they could do was watch as Peter's glow seemed to slowly fade before their very eyes. His hand dropped back to the muddy ground. Thunder rumbled in the distance.  
  
Colleen finally knelt down in front of Peter. He looked to her, his blue eyes seemingly lost. With her wings folded back behind her, the rain soaked his body. His once wind-blown hair was now splayed, wet, across his forehead. The rain dripped from his hair and into his eyes. He sniffed softly. "What do I do?"  
  
Colleen stared at him with her glittering blue eyes. Making sure he was watching her every move, she looked down to the mud between them and put her thin finger to the ground. After a brief moment, she pulled up and brushed her wet hair back so Peter could read it. She had written "Wendy" with a question mark behind it. She wanted Peter to realize that they weren't sure Wendy was dead. He shouldn't give up now.  
  
Peter stared at it intently for a few minutes. Slowly, the rain began to lessen it's brutal attack. Colleen waited patiently when Peter finally looked back up to her. She could have sworn she could see light peeking back out of his eyes.  
  
"For Wendy."  
  
Colleen nodded with a little smile and put her arm out to him as she stood up. Peter grabbed it and the two rose into the air, Tink flying to him as he called for her. "Hook is going to get his comeuppance. We're going to need the Indians' help, though. Where are they?"  
  
"I don't know. Since you died, Hook has been after the Indians non stop. They've been on the run since."  
  
He nodded and then they began their intense search. They swept their way through the forest intently. To make their search shorter, they split up, with Peter going off on his own and Tink going with Colleen. Colleen kept up a slow pace through the trees. Her wings were so long, however, that the ends would hit the branches of the trees she passed. So, she lowered herself to the forest floor and continued on her way quietly. There were water drops everywhere and soon she was slipping all over the place. She finally noticed that she could no longer hear any birds. The forest was dead silent. All she could hear was the flapping of Tink's wings up ahead. Getting an eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach, she took to the air again. This time she flew just about near the top of the trees, solving her wing problem. Tink was up ahead a way, flying low to the ground.  
  
Suddenly something whistled below her. Looking down, she saw something dark and rather large raising up to her. Hoping she could reach Tink in time, she shot forward with an incredible push of her wings. She tried to call out but couldn't. For the life of her she couldn't remember how to do it. All she could get out was an odd raspy noise. She flapped harder coming closer to the light that was Tink far below. Again she looked below her and her breath caught in her throat. The net engulfed her body in its fold. Her wings closed in on her slightly and she began to fall. Her stomach caught in her throat as she watched green fly far above her. She closed her eyes as she closed her wings in. If she was going to hit the ground, she'd rather wake up later with her wings unharmed.  
  
Suddenly her body hit the soft world below with an abrupt stop and her head hit a rock. Before her vision faded, a face appeared before her with a smile. "I got it!"  
  
Tinkerbell, hearing the shout, flew behind a leaf and peaked back around. The Indians had surrounded Colleen, who was in a net, unmoving, on the ground. She shot off into the night searching for Peter. After about five minutes she found him. "Come! You must hurry."  
  
Like so many times before, the two sped off with one another looking like a perfect picture. The full moon lit their way. Finally, Peter could see the figures off a bit, carrying Colleen in a net. "You there! Drop her!"  
  
He flew above them with a menacing scowl. The Indians, seeing Peter, began to cheer. Peter smiled slightly but then flew down to Colleen and unwrapped the net around her. There was a little cut on her forehead and she was unconscious but besides that, she was unharmed. He sighed with relief. Suddenly he heard someone cry out behind the Indians. Slowly, a path began to emerge as they stepped aside and a figure ran up to Peter hurriedly. Peter dropped to the ground in shock.  
  
It was Slightly. 


	10. A True Leader

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated as soon as I usually do. I was in a huffy the other day because we're getting a new puppy and I was just so excited, I spaced the story for a little bit. Sorry! Anywho, thanks for reading and for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Dash180: Yes, he is alive. Well, you'll sort of find out what he has been up to in this chapter. Thanks for reading!  
  
Ash: Nope, they aren't all dead!:)  
  
Legend Keeper: Thanks for checking it over!:) It's no problem you're computer can't bold. I know how you feel. My computer is a pain in the butt as well. When are you going to update your story?  
  
Mike: I'm glad the story is coming up to your liking. Thanks bunches for the review. What kind of reservations did you have? Anywho, you'll find out what happened to Wendy pretty soon. Cheerios!  
  
Yuki Asao: Yea! I'm glad you had/are having a great trip! I would love pictures. I believe if you look on my profile, me Email is there.....hmmm. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Yes, go Slightly! Hopefully, I will be updating pretty soon. Have a peach of a day!  
  
Chapter 9: A True Leader  
  
Peter didn't know how he felt. Confusion, shock, and joy were swirling around in his head. At one point, it was as though a storm was blowing around inside him. He did know he felt hate and sorrow so strong at the thought of his friends dead. It had seemed foreign in him and he hadn't liked the feeling. But then, he got rocked off of his balance when he saw Slightly run to him. Sheer joy and wonder flooded his soul. One minute he was frozen solid with shock and unbelieving--then the next minute, he flew through the air, and threw himself against his friend, crowing with happiness. His laughter bubbled up from below and seemed to float around to everyone. The Indians smiled at it's sound. They had all missed it.  
  
Slightly finally let go of Peter, his face beaming. He was covered in paint and his old raggedy clothes. He had a band around his forehead which had feathers sticking out of it. A little too many to Peter's thinking. Slightly brought him out of his perusal when he poked Peter. "I can't believe it's you."  
  
Peter shrugged with a lopsided grin plastered on his face. "What happened to you Slightly? Tink thought you dead, just like me."  
  
Tinkerbell flew up to Slightly and stuck out her tongue. He giggled. "Ello Tink!"  
  
He sobered up then. "We have quite a bit to talk about Peter. Come, we must go back to camp so the others can see you. You back is like a dream!"  
  
Peter brightened up even more. The others. He wondered how the Lost Boys were. They really did need to talk. A lot of explaining had to be done. He turned back around and noticed Colleen. "Slightly, we must get her out of the net. She is my friend."  
  
"You can talk to birds now? Wow, you are full of surprises." His eyes glittered as he walked over to the net and helped two Indians unwrap the net.  
  
Peter walked over with him. "She isn't a bird. Her name is Colleen and she is my good friend."  
  
He reached out his hands and helped pull the net off of her wings carefully. He watched as everyone gasped. Apparently they hadn't gotten a close look at her and thought she had just been a bird. He smiled and then looked down to her. She was still unconscious but it looked like a little bit of color had returned to her cheeks in the past few minutes. He reached down and picked her up with one arm beneath her knees and the other behind her back. "Err....."  
  
Slightly, noticing Peters predicament, ran to his side, and held up her wings so they wouldn't drag. Thus, the group continued on their way to the camp. Colleen's world was spinning. She felt like she was in a tornado. The pounding in her head felt as if someone had split into it with an ax. She reached up her hand to the pain and grimaced. Yep, she was sure an ax was in there. She opened her eyes groggily and saw Peter's blue staring back at her. "Here, drink this. It should help."  
  
She took the cup from him and sipped it slowly. It tasted like ice, cold orange juice. She pulled herself into a sitting position when she was done drinking. She noticed they were in, what she perceived as, a room full of furs. She herself was lying upon a beautiful white one. A fire was crackling in the middle of the room. Finally awareness struck her. They were in a teepee. It was real warm in there and she felt like dozing off. Peter cleared his throat and she returned her attention to him. Colleen finally noticed someone sitting next to him. It was a boy with dark brown hair and dark gray eyes. He had an array of feathers sticking out from a band on his head. It reminded her of a peacock. He smiled at her. "So sorry about the net incident.....it was a good shot though."  
  
He put out his hand to her. "Colleen, I'm Slightly."  
  
She recognized the name and her face lit up as she shook his soft, dirty hand. Suddenly, a great commotion outside grabbed their attention.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Hurry up slow poke!"  
  
A flap lifted on the other side of the teepee. Colleen's first impression was of a pack of Turkeys. Then she realized it was a whole bunch of boys, who went a little over the top with feathers on their dark brown clothing. She looked to Peter and saw his expression. "Boys!"  
  
He jumped up in the air and laughed. The pack of boys flung themselves at him and tackled him to the ground. There was a torrent of laughing and cheering. Colleen wasn't sure who was who as legs and arms would pop out here and there in the ball of flesh. Slightly, not to be left out, jumped in on the fun. It was another five minutes before Peter untangled himself from the boys. Then it took another five minutes before everyone calmed down enough to understand or hear anyone speak.  
  
Finally everyone sat down in a circle and Colleen was pleased to see she was included. After the boys stopped staring at Peter (she was sure their cheeks were beginning to get sore from smiling so much), they turned to her. Their mouth dropped in awe. Self consciously, she pulled her wings back more. Peter, seeing her blush, spoke up. "Everybody, this is Colleen. You have her to thank for my returning."  
  
The boys all cheered, and to Colleen's surprise rushed over to her and hugged her fiercely. Peter laughed and called back out to the boys as he stood with his hands on his hips. "I shall tell you of her adventure."  
  
With great pleasure, all listened as Peter told the story of Colleen swimming to the cavern, finding him, and being chased by the mermaids. She wasn't sure how he knew all of it considering he had been dead, but she assumed Tink had told him all that she had had to do. She assumed he had been in the cavern before as well, because he knew exactly what it looked like. Colleen smiled with sheer delight watching him tell the story. He used huge hand gestures and acted the whole thing out. She was enthralled at the part where he told of waking up in the water with the Mermaids all around, while she sank to her death. The Lost Boys were a wonderful audience, as they gasped and laughed at all the right places. After Peter ended the story, everyone clapped.  
  
He bowed and smiled his cocky grin. "Colleen," he then proceeded to point to the boys as he called each of their names, "this is Nibbs, Michael, John, Toodles, Curly, and you've already met Slightly."  
  
She nodded her head to each of them. Peter, his cheeks red with happiness, turned back to the boys. "But where are the twins?"  
  
Each and every one of the boys' heads dropped a notch and their eyes fell to the ground. "Slightly?"  
  
Slightly looked up to Peter's questioning gaze. He looked around uncomfortably but no one else would speak up. "I guess now would be a good time to tell you what happened after," he paused, "you know."  
  
Peter's smile faltered and he stared intently. Slightly took a deep breath.  
  
"After they threw you into the water, Hook was so very happy. It was quite frightening watching him smile with pleasure." Slightly shuddered at the memory. "Then, one by one, we were pushed off of the plank. All of our hands were tied behind our backs. Well, we all had the same idea. As best as we could, we swam to the shore. It was really hard too what with the waves and of course, no use of our hands. I really am not sure how we managed to do it. We almost lost Curly there for a moment. We all got to the shore finally, about five minutes between each other since we were pushed off the plank at different times."  
  
He paused for a moment. Colleen could see his eyes fill with tears. "The twins never got to the shore."  
  
Peter bit his bottom lip. The Lost Boys all were sniffing. Peter finally smiled, although Colleen was sure he was hurting inside. "I'm sure they gave the pirates a hard time before they went. I wouldn't be surprised if they took a few pirates with them."  
  
The boys smiled gently at the thought. Colleen looked to Peter with a new light in her eyes. This really was what made Peter so admirable. She was glad the Lost Boys had him. He was a true leader. He brought happiness to those without it. Slightly brought his arm to his nose and rubbed it, continuing. "After we got out of our ropes, we found the Indians and have been with them ever since."  
  
Peter nodded and was silent for a moment. His eyes looked at Slightly, uncertain. "What of Wendy?"  
  
At the words, John and Michael's heads dropped the lowest. Michael grabbed hold of a teddy bear at his side and hugged it. Slightly shook his head. "She never arrived at the shore."  
  
Peter was silent for the longest time. Nobody dared speak. Finally he stood up. "Well boys, prepare yourselves. Tomorrow, we go to battle. It's time to get rid of the pirates for good. Rid Neverland of their filth!"  
  
The boys shot up and cheered. Peter nodded with a new resolution upon his face. As the boys cheered and danced around the fire, Colleen watched as Peter slipped out of the teepee. It looked as if his act wouldn't hold out for long. It didn't. When he got outside and into the trees, he cried.  
  
He cried for Wendy. 


	11. The Most Beautiful Voice

Chapter 10: The Most Beautiful Voice  
  
They were ready. A group of the Indian warriors agreed to help too. In all, there were twenty of them including the Lost Boys, Peter, and Colleen.. They were to strike at night: then they would have the element of surprise. That night, the wind was as silent as a grave. The only sound was from the water sloshing up against the boats' sides. They were split up, four figures in each of five canoes. Slowly, the paddles met the water and glided through it softly. They quickly skimmed across the water's surface and to the Jolly Roger's sides. The water reflected the night stars. Not a cloud was in sight to mar their beauty.  
  
All who were in the boats breath came out harshly. This was it. The battle to end all others. Everyone's heart was heavy. They all knew some of them would not return to shore. While one side of their minds was frightened of the battle ahead, the other side was making them shake with the adrenaline rush. Their blades would stick into pirates this night. This night would be remembered for always.  
  
The Indians' outward appearance was calm. They had been battling the pirates for a long time. They were calm and ready to go. The Lost Boys, on the other hand, were in such a state of anticipation that goose bumps were popping up all over their skin. They were to do battle again. But this time, Peter was with them. With him there, they had a new sense of courage. The last time they battled or did battle on the accursed ship, they had lost him and lost beautiful lives. This time, it would be different. This night, the stars blessed this adventure. This night, they would win.  
  
Peter watched as the last canoe got to the ship. Then, he rose into the air and up into the crow's nest. He looked around and counted how many pirates were on watch. There were six. Two were asleep, and the other four were on the side away from the canoes. They hadn't a clue in the world what was to come. He smiled arrogantly. He rose back into the air and came back to the canoes. "There are six on patrol. Two are asleep and the other four aren't paying attention to anything. We'll have no problem. Just be quiet."  
  
Peter then grabbed a rope from his boat and flew up the ship's side and to the edge. Quietly he tied it to the rail. Flying back down, he repeated this four more times until each canoe had a rope leading it up to the ship. Quickly, everyone began climbing up them, their weapons tied to their sides. Peter turned to Colleen, his face shadowed by the lack of light. "This is it. Remember to stay up high."  
  
She nodded and flapping her wings rose into the air. He followed her. When they reached the ship deck, she kept flying higher until she was far above the ship. Peter, looking around, noticed that all had been killed on deck. He nodded to the Indians with a grin. Suddenly chimes began to ring. Tinkerbell zoomed over to him in a dash. "They know we're here."  
  
The moment the words left her mouth, nets began to drop from the masts and a great cry echoed in the air as pirates ran out from their hiding spots. Three of the nets fell upon some of the Indians, Curly, and Michael. The silence of the night was broken by the shouts and cries from the battle. Peter spun in the air with his blade ready as pirates rushed him. He cut down two in an instant. The third came at him quickly and shoved him to the ground. Peter kicked his leg up and hit the pirate beneath the chin. The force flung the foul man up and into the air where Slightly stabbed him.  
  
Colleen had flown back down to the deck and freed those caught in the nets. She then rose back up into the air where she took her bow and shot off arrows into the pirates from above. The deck had soon become a bloody mess. Pirates and Indians both were laying all over. So far, none of the lost boys had fallen. Curly's arm had been cut with a blade, but besides that, they were still holding strong. Eight of the Indians had been killed, but that was nothing compared to the dead pirates. Their stink reeked from where they lay.  
  
Peter spun this way and that, his blade practically singing as it was used. He was fighting as he had never fought before. He slashed down many pirates, each time thinking of Hook. Hook had not shown his face yet and Peter figured him for a coward. He laughed aloud in glee. Parrying another pirate's blade, he elbowed a pirate in the head who had been trying to grab him from behind. He then shot off into the air, flipping over the pirate in front of him and kicking his back, causing him to fall into another pirate's sword with a grunt.  
  
Colleen watched the battle ensue from above. She had one arrow left. She didn't shoot it yet, thinking that she'd wait until it was in dire need. She had no idea how to use a sword and so could not go to the deck to fight. Thus she resorted to dropping her weight on pirates. As she dropped on them from above, their bodies crumpled to the ground and she'd shoot back up into the air, waiting for the next one. As she rose up back into the air after hitting a rather frightening looking pirate, she noticed a pirate climbing up the rope ladder to the Crow's Nest. She was about to knock him off, when she noticed he had a body thrown over his shoulder. It was small and had bare feet. He had gotten one of the lost boys! She couldn't see which one, but the body was a lot smaller than the pirates, so there was no mistake.  
  
She waited until he reached the Crow's Nest, where he threw the little body into the basket. Then she grasped her bow tightly, and notching her last arrow, she shot it into his back. He cried out in pain and, losing his grasp on the wood, fell to his death below. She was about to go and help the boy down when someone cried out from below. Slightly's leg had been sliced and a pirate was advancing on him. She rushed through the air to him where she knocked the pirate from behind and over the ships side.  
  
Peter was toying with two pirates on the other side of the ship. He was fighting off the two, nicking them here and there. They were both sweating intensely with worry and he laughed at them. Toodles came up behind one and kneeled on the ground. Peter jumped at one of the pirates and growled. He gasped and stepped back were he tripped over Toodles. Peter turned to the other one and stabbed him in the gut. Suddenly a cry rent the air. "Peter!"  
  
All of Peter's cockiness, knowing, and overall thoughts were robbed of him as he heard the voice. He had convinced himself he would never hear that most beautiful voice ever again. For a moment he had thought his mind was playing tricks on him. His eyes widened and his whole expression showed his vulnerability. He looked up to where he had heard it. There, in the Crow's nest was his Wendy. She was alive.  
  
His whole body exploded with happiness. He shouted out into the air. His whole heart was in that shout and he felt as if he had shattered into a zillion pieces that had burst into the atmosphere. He was everywhere at once. The air shook with the velocity and all were knocked over. He burst off of the deck and into the air and up to Wendy. His whole heart seemed to ache at the sight of her. It wasn't a painful ache though. No. It was the most wonderful feeling, and he had missed it so much. He was about three feet from her. She was dirty and her once white gown was rather scary looking but it didn't matter. Her eyes had such warmth radiating from them, he felt his whole body surrounded by it. She smiled slowly. It was precious to him. He had missed it so much. A tear slowly made a path town her baby soft skin. "Oh Peter."  
  
He suddenly flew to her in a hurry and wrapped his arms around her. Her head fell upon his shoulder, feeling like the weight of her worries and nightmares had lifted and been replaced with intense happiness. All the pain of the many years fled her and all she could think of was Peter. The moment she saw him, her world stopped. He looked the same as she remembered. The same ruffled hair, stance, presence of confidence. His cocky smile. He wasn't dead. He was alive and from the look of it, bursting with happy thoughts.  
  
Peter finally pulled away from her and noticed her hands and ankles were tied. He cut them with his knife and then picked her up under her knees with one arm and the other behind her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled down at her sweetly. He rose off of the rough wood and into the air. Cheers from below told Peter, the boys saw Wendy. Only a few pirates remained on the deck and they were fighting with the Indians. He looked back to Wendy and knew he couldn't feel more happy. "It is over, Wendy."  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw the glint of silver down below. His breath stopped as comprehension reached him. Before he could move, Hook pulled the trigger. White burst into his vision.  
  
A/N: Hey there everyone. Sorry about the cliff hanger but.......no I'm not. Yea cliff hanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I must warn you now, I have only like two or three more chapters to go...I believe. So....not sure what my point was but just thought I'd tell you. I might throw another kink in the story but I don't want the story start to seem like it's grasping hold of anything it can to keep going. We'll see. Thanks for reading and for the reviews. Also: Another big thanks to Legend Keeper!!!!!  
  
Yuki Asao: Yes, sad.....or is it. I must warn you.......the next chapter or next shall be very sad. Be prepared!  
  
Red Handed Me: Well, Wendy is back for you! I think I'll explain in the next couple of chapters what all happened to her. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Mike: Oh I'm glad you like the story. I understand about the whole self- insertion story thing. This isn't one of them. Well, you guessed it! Wendy is alive and was on the Jolly Roger the whole time. Was it that easy to predict? frowns Ah well, glad you're liking it. Thanks for the review. 


	12. For Once, A Lost Child

Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Well, we got our puppy! He is adorable! (except for the fact he isn't potty trained and is keeping me up all night) Well, here is the next chapter. WE're nearing the end people! Oh no!!! Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
JESSEK: I won't tell you if someone is going to die...just yet. You'll have to read to find out! Wha ha ha ha! :)  
  
Jessica Marie: I'm glad you're liking the story...hold on...you're JESSEK? Hrmm....  
  
Mike: Hmm...I don't know if what you think will happen is going to happen....you shall see! Thanks for reviewing and reading!!!  
  
The Legend Keeper: I'm glad you like the story. Thanks so much for going over it too. I know of said thank you like......a lot....but it's true. It helps a bunch. BTW: I went to your web site. You have beautiful art!!!  
  
So without further ado people...I give you........  
  
Chapter 11: For Once, A Lost Child  
  
As if in slow motion, Peter watched Colleen fly through the air, in-between Hook and he and Wendy. Peter took a deep breath to call out to her, but within that moment, Hook squeezed the trigger. Colleen spread her beautiful white wings, blocking Peter and Wendy's vision of the world below. Thunder erupted nearby and Peter felt helpless. For once, there was nothing he could do. Time stopped.  
  
Colleen's body was thrown back in the air. She began to slowly fall as her wings seemed to freeze in the air. Peter screamed out as all he could do was watch her pale body fall from him and hit the deck far below. A snap rent the air as she landed on her wing and it broke, sticking out at an odd angle. Some of her feathers were shoved loose and floated softly to the deck, landing gently around her.  
  
The world turned cold as Peter flew down to her. When he got to the deck he released Wendy and kneeled down to Colleen. Wendy did as well. Peter was in a panic. He didn't know what to do. Colleen's blood was spreading from the hole in her chest, through her white clothing. She gasped for breath and her hand was clenching about her, looking for something to grasp. Wendy put out her hand and Colleen squeezed it tightly. Peter brushed some of her hair away from her face. Colleen looked up to him and smiled gently, tears falling from her crystal blue eyes.  
  
His body shook just watching her. Tears fell unchecked from his eyes. He was lost at what to do. For once he had a thought that had never filled his head before. He wished that for once, he was grown up. Then, just then, maybe he could save her life. Grown ups always knew what to do when you were hurt. But here, looking down at his dying friend, he really felt like a child. He knew not what to do. He looked up to Wendy and saw her watching him. A solid tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
His chin quivered and the sorrow in his body seemed to absorb any hope there was. Wendy reached out her hand to his cheek. "I will do what I can."  
  
He nodded and stood up and backed away slowly, making sure to avoid Colleen's spread wing. A clucking noise brought his attention behind him. He turned and saw Hook. "Oh. Boo hoo. Is your bird friend dying? It's her fault you know. You were suppose to get shot and die with your precious Wendy. But no, the bird had to interfere."  
  
Peter was filled with fury as he pulled out his sword from it's leather sheath. Hook did as well and they began circling each other. Hook's gaze was ice cold as he goaded Peter. Peter stood up straight and met it head on. "It looks like you are going to have to fight me after all. You know it's a cowards way out to use someone as bait and then shoot me at unawares. Do you think maybe you're getting too old to fight me? Hm?"  
  
Hook growled and, swinging his sword, attacked. Peter parried it and spun behind Hook. Hook turned and sliced the air with his sword. Peter flipped over it and then kicked the feet out from under Hook. Hook's sword flew out of his hand and to the side of the ship. Peter lifted his sword. Before Peter could put it into the evil man's black heart, though, Hook whipped his hook out and shoved it point first into Peter's calf. Crying out, Peter stumbled back. "It matters not that you are back from the dead. I will still kill you and when I'm done, it'll take centuries to find all the pieces."  
  
Hook advanced upon Peter slowly. Peter limped slowly until he was stopped by the cabin wall. A slight breeze picked up all around. Hook smiled wickedly at Peter. It seemed as if all the shadows and darkness of the world was gathered with Hook. He lifted his hook up. Suddenly, as the breeze rushed by, a white feather was carried upon it and past Peter. Looking at it he smiled. It reminded him of when he first flew with Colleen. It had been like his first breath of life again, coming back from the dead.  
  
Suddenly, his whole being was filled with memories: all of his adventures, flying, Wendy, Colleen. He wasn't going to let the unknown of what was to happen in the future and the shadows of the past bring him down again. The starlight bounced off of the hook as it came rushing through the air towards Peter. He caught it with his right hand and smiled at Hook. Hook's eyes showed worry and fear. He had seen that smile too many times before. Peter shot off of the deck as if he had a huge pair of wings pulling him up suddenly. Hook tried to undo Peter's hold on him but Peter was flying so fast, Hook looked down and was quite terrified.  
  
His long curly brown hair flew in his face as Peter did a loop in the air. Peter laughed hysterically when Hook screamed in a high pitch. Peter shot off higher into the air and could feel his body tingle. This was it.  
  
"For Colleen."  
  
Suddenly, Peter changed direction and started speeding towards the water below. The air seemed to whistle as he rocketed through it. Hook was screaming insanely. The water came closer and closer, rising up to meet them. About ten feet from the water Peter pulled up, but he let go of Hook. Hook's body slapped the water. He was knocked out for a moment but righted himself. His body felt like it had been crushed between two boulders. He could hardly stay afloat. He reached up his hand to his mouth and brought it back before him. His fingers had blood on them.  
  
A laugh hovered in the air. He looked up to Peter floating high above him. "You haven't killed me yet boy!"  
  
Peter rose an eyebrow and began clicking his tongue. Hook sneered at the insolent youth. Suddenly he heard clicking all around him.  
  
Peter watched the fear fill Hooks face. The color left him and he was as white as a ghost. Hook looked away from Peter slowly. Eyes in the water glinted maliciously up at him. There seemed to be hundreds of them. Hook looked with a start up to Peter. "No!"  
  
Suddenly cold, scaly hand wrapped around his ankles and legs. The clicking sounds overpowered everything else and the thin long fingers pulling him under filled his thoughts. With one last cry, Hook was pulled beneath the water.  
  
The last sight Peter had of Hook was of his body being blocked out by hundreds of Mermaids that slowly disappeared beneath the dark waters. It was done. Hook was finally dead and with a new sense of urgency, Peter flew off back to the ship. 


	13. The Stars

A/N: Hey everyone. I am so sorry it has been so long. I was having computer problems. We are nearing the end of the story. (No!) This chapter is rather short, sorry! I hope you like it though. Thank you for all the reviews.  
  
The Legend Keeper: Thanks for going over this chapter. Yes, you guessed what happens! Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter out to you soon. When are you going to get some art out for your story?  
  
Hermione92: Hey there! Thanks so much for reading my story. We shall see if Wendy can help. I'll answer your questions in the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Audrey: Will Peter stay with Wendy you ask.......maybe he will......maybe he won't.....you shall have to read to find out :)  
  
A/N: Sorry about the number of the chapter. I have forgotten which chapter I am on and am to lazy to go check. So this chapter is now chapter 12/13.:)  
  
Chapter 12/13: The Stars  
  
Peter landed on the hard deck next to Wendy's side. The Lost Boys were in a circle around them in silence. Wendy was bent down towards Colleen, her hair draped like curtains around her face. Peter looked towards Colleen's face. Her eyes were closed. The ship rocked in a silent rhythm--back and forth, back and forth. Peter, on his hands and knees, lifted up one of his hands when he felt warmth beneath it. His hand was red. He looked in shock upon the deck. With each rock of the boat, blood made a slow trail around. The world around was silent.  
  
Wendy finally leaned back and put her hair behind her ear. Peter chewed his lip anxiously, tasting the metallic blood newly drawn from his lip. His eyes were wide with the unknown. Wendy turned to him, her face in despair. Peter's shoulders dropped low as he listened to each word. "The bullet didn't come out. It is lodged in her, and I don't know where. I am so sorry Peter. I don't know what to do."  
  
Her bottom lip trembled as tears came down her face. She tried to be strong, but it didn't work. She watched as Peter's whole demeanor changed. He seemed to become smaller, and for once, she looked at him as he really was. Just a boy. He sniffed loudly and brushed his fingers through his hair briskly. "I'm so sorry Peter."  
  
Peter looked away from Colleen and back to Wendy. He put out his arm and pulled her in for a hug. Wendy grasped him tightly, trying to hold in her tears. He whispered into her ear, "You did what you could."  
  
They broke apart and he turned his gaze upon Colleen again. Her eyes were open. They looked startlingly clear. She lifted her arm up and squeezed Wendy's hand and smiled gently to her. When she let go, Wendy scooted backwards until she was with the Lost Boys.  
  
Colleen felt so weak. It had taken a lot of effort to lift her arm to Wendy. She turned towards Peter and beckoned him with her eyes. He came closer to her. Looking up to him she could almost feel the despair radiating from his body. She didn't like it at all and frowned up at him but it soon vanished from her face. She suddenly felt nothing. All the pain was gone. It felt as if a great weight had been taken from her. With this new alien feeling sprung an idea. A wish.  
  
Peter watched many emotions cross his beautiful friends face. Her eyes watched him, they seemed to be motioning for him. He took hold of her hand and leaned in closer to her. Her lips were parting slightly and he could feel her soft breath hit his cheek as he bent his head to the side. Just barely, he could discern a raspy sound ascent up to his ear. His eyes widened as he understood what she was trying to do.  
  
Finally, the rasping quieted and words were formed as Colleen began to speak to him. He felt his eyes water again as he listened to the beautiful sound. Her voice was quiet and soft, like a small brook trickling over rocks in a forest. "Peter, I'd like to fly with you."  
  
He lifted his head and looked down upon her pale face and nodded. For the last time, he put his arms under her, supporting her weight, and lifted up into the air. He flew her high into the sky. He flew so high, the ship was but a speck far below. The stars reflected up from the water, and it was as if they were surrounded by their heaven. Just the two of them.  
  
The night was quiet and the wind was soft. Peter watched Colleen's face. Her eyes held stars in them and a smile was on her face. A single tear made a gentle descent down her cheek. She looked back to him and Peter wished he would stop crying. "Colleen, don't leave. We still have forever. The sky just won't be the same without you. Please don't go."  
  
He was holding her tightly as if he could hold on to her life and keep it from leaving with just his small grip. "Oh, Peter. We will still have forever. Every time you fly, I will be there flying circles around you."  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Thank you for all that you have done for me." She lifted her hand and stroked his cheek softly. Her body was getting colder by the second. He looked down at her shaking body and began rubbing her arm, hoping to bring some warmth to it. He knew it was almost time. Then she smiled and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Then she said something he would remember forever.  
  
"Don't cry Peter, for we have the stars."  
  
Colleen's last breath was swept up with the wind and her crystal eyes looking up to Peter and the stars beyond, closed.  
  
That night, as the wind blew softly, the water crashed upon the rocks, and the stars glittered up in their heaven, Peter Pan held a winged girl in his arms and cried. 


	14. Epilogue

Hey everyone. Well (sniff) I have finally reached the end. Oh No! Thank you so very much for reading. All the reviews meant a lot to me. They really did. So thanks!!!  
  
The Legend Keeper: I want to sya thank you so very much for going over my chapters! You are so sweet. I'm starting to have another idea for a story as well and I hope that'll work out. Update your story please!!!  
  
AngelicPirate: Thanks for reading....hopefully this chapter will make you feel a little better. :)  
  
Yuki Asao: Yes, I had hoped it would be sad. I'm a sucker for sad stuff. You're lucky I didn't kill Peter too! I thought that might be a little to much though. Thank you for reading and for your reviews!  
  
Butterfly Kisses: Yes, Wendy is still alive. Wahoo! Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love reviews.  
  
Starfall 88: Well, here is the last chapter for you. Thank you for the review....and the drago......might I ask what language drago is from or whatever?  
  
Epilogue  
  
Peter smiled as he watched the scene before him. The Lost Boys were gathered around in a circle at Wendy's feet. She sat in a rocking chair sewing a shirt for Toodles while she told a story. Every single Lost Boy sat silently, their attention grasped with each word he spoke.  
  
Peter shook his head in amazement. They were in a new home very like their old one, under the ground, enter-twined with the roots of a beautiful tree. Things were back to how they use to be. In fact they were better. Wendy was there and she was there to stay. She had given a feminine touch to the home too, what with her love of flowers and such. Thus, every time Peter came to their home he'd bring some flowers for her, and find that she had sewed a new garment or blanket.  
  
Luckily, Tink didn't put up too much of a fuss with the new arrangements and surprisingly became close with Wendy. The room was warm and seemed to glow with the love that lived there. The big table was overflowing with fruits and foods for dinner.  
  
Knowing that Wendy was only half way through her story, Peter decided to go for a night flight. He began to back up from the room and toward the tunnel that would lead him out of the tree. He caught Wendy's eyes and, only pausing slightly in her story, she smiled gently at him. She seemed to nod as if in knowing. Then she started right back into the story, the boys not having a clue of Peter's leave.  
  
Reaching the cool night air, Peter inhaled the honeysuckle scented breeze. With a grin, he ran through the trees and rose up high into the air and, shooting through branches, came out and into the wide open sky. The wind lightly tussled his hair about. He did a flip and then slowly made his way across the island. The trees began to rise up to meet him as he flew towards the mountain.  
  
A dark silhouette began to appear in the darkness and soon, under the light of the stars, showed itself as a huge tree. He flew into it's branches and lightly touched his feet down where all the limbs came together to meet the trunk of the tree. Like many times before, he stepped forward and kneeling, put his hand against one of the thick branches. Beneath his fingertips, he traced the letters gently.  
  
He smiled at the memory. Through the moonlight he could see his own name carved roughly into the bark. It was so messy and untidy that he laughed when he compared it to the other name on the tree. If it were possible, the other name seemed almost angelic within the bark. Almost like it belonged there, unlike his own name which looked slightly foreign on it, oddly enough. His finger tarried on the "C". Looking at it he felt a great sorrow rise up from somewhere in him. The night he had last seen her pierced his memory.  
  
That night so long ago had been chilly, and seemed surreal. That night, he had held her in his arms as her last breath rose into the air. He felt like he had been one with her, until she left him--then he felt as if he had been torn suddenly in half. He had never really experienced anything like it. He'd never watched the viscous grasp of death on someone so dear to him before. In that moment he felt a piece of his heart die. Without even knowing, he had grown up a little bit during the time he had spent with Colleen.  
  
Wendy had unlocked the door to his heart with her love. Her love that she had worn out in the open, never afraid to lose it. Wendy with her fiery spirit that he loved so much.  
  
But Colleen, she had opened the door to so much more. With her, he had felt a change within. He had experienced so many things that he hadn't even known were capable of being felt. Her gentle, silent ways, like a late night's snow. With those eyes of hers speaking wonders in their depths. They had placed a mark upon his heart. One that would stay forever.  
  
He missed her so much it hurt. He felt an empty space. A space that was filled with memories of a girl who had captured his heart when he was alone, and needed someone. Memories that made him smile but also that left a bitter sweetness when he was alone.  
  
Wiping his eyes he rose up into the air, flew through the branches, and into the night sky. The stars glittered back at him, one in particular seeming to shine brighter than the rest. Yes, he missed Colleen something fierce.  
  
He loved Wendy so very much. He was so happy he had her back. He knew without her, Neverland just wouldn't be the same. He loved her with every bit of his heart that he could.  
  
But he knew that, hidden deep into his heart, there was a little space for Colleen, very inconspicuous.  
  
He was so thankful for those few days he had had with Colleen. And for her sacrifice, Colleen had given him a lifetime with Wendy. She had saved them. When Colleen had died Wendy had held his hand and told him something that always helped him through the hard times. His Wendy had said that Colleen was in heaven. Even though she had suffered great pain, it had disappeared and she was with her family now, and laughing beneath the sun. She said that although Colleen was gone, she had left a piece of her behind, for whenever Peter needed her.  
  
He knew this was true. At night he swore he could hear her wings flapping behind him every time he flew, but when he turned around she wasn't there. Then, the wind would pick up and brush past him, and he'd hear the echo of her wings. Yes, Wendy was right. She left a part of her behind in Neverland. Her last words echoed in his head.  
  
We have the stars.  
  
The wind brushed past him suddenly and it was almost as if he could see it's flight up and into the night. With a start he saw the wind carrying something with it. He laughed suddenly when he realized what it was. A white feather spun and twisted within the wind's hold. Floating in the night, he watched it until it disappeared high into the sky. With a wide grin stuck on his face, he cupped his hands together and crowed. In answer the stars sparkled, as if winking at him.  
  
Down below he heard Wendy calling for him. For some reason, he suddenly felt ... complete. Like he was free from the grips of despair. A warmth flooded within him as Wendy called again and then the wind caressed his cheek. Then the little boy came back out in him and he laughed as a rather strong gust of wind pushed him. "All right all right. I'm going."  
  
With that, Peter slowly turned around and flew in a spiral back down to Wendy where the Lost Boys were stuffing their little mouths with food, talking excitedly about the story Wendy had just told them. And as Peter's form disappeared within the trees and laughter echoed up and through the leaves, a certain fairy flew down from the sky, seeming to appear out of nowhere, and smiled mischievously. Neverland was whole once again.  
  
Turn to me with frozen lips Your hands are icy cold Your eyes burn bright against the frost-bit sky You never seemed more lovely than you do tonight Pale on the horizon Like leaves frozen in the snow Our two shadows merge inseparably Will time stand still if it's pierced with cold? The more I live The more I know What's simple is true I love you  
  
There's a warmth in my heart It haunts me when you're gone Mend me to your side and never let go Say 'Time knows nothing, we'll never grow cold' The more I live The more I know What's simple is true I love you  
  
Twilight descends on our silhouette How soon spring comes How soon spring forgets I wanna hold time, say it'll never begin Old man winter be our friend Old man winter be our friend Cause the more I live The more I know What's simple is true I love, I love you  
  
(What's simple is trueJewel)  
  
The End 


End file.
